


glorious sunrise

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, taylor watched s5 and wrote evermore for the sad gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: “What have you done to me?” Kara chortles and it roars next to Lena’s hairline, where her lips rest.“Say the word if you think I’m being weird but this feels like–““–it was meant to be?”orhappiness x supercorp
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	glorious sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy their homosexual yearning!!

  
This is not their end.

It cannot be.

There are a myriad of acts in that play that have yet to unfold, and not a single way Lena’s packing and going home with her hands empty, without a clue of how the conclusion of this affair she’s given years to is going to wield. She won’t allow—for the sake of her sanity, and the downfall of the symposium of cloaked hellions on her shoulders—for the grand drape to descend and leave them withering in a dark night.

“How are you doing over there?” Lena asks, trying to expel the acrid cloud of smoke her lungs have recently choked on, and glances at Kara through itchy emerald green, watching her kick and propel all the debris from what used to be one of Lex's warehouses to the side. "You look like you’re going to pass out any second now."

"Bringing down someone's entire ops doesn’t get you the right to look the tiniest bit tired? I may not be human, but I _do_ have limits." Puffing her chest out, she teases and leans in, placing her hands on her hips.

"You’re such a pain in the ass when you want to be." 

Kara snorts, subdued. “Bet you missed it.”

Lena has begun to observe the world through a new lens, more organic in the way she recalls it was _them_ , and only them who landed on a shattered dream and used their bond to glue themselves back together after barbed wire did a number on them. 

Going back to her is second nature for Lena. And vice versa. That's the one scene she's sure of in the midst of this black screen. 

“We did it," Kara continues, chuckling. "I thought we were stuck with your brother for good.” 

Tangled in the creaking top above a tree—the peak of her disbelief—where missing a step feels more like falling off a cliff into the pits of hell than into the featherlight net that awaits her in the shape of Kara's arms, Lena is struck by lightning and she can see the light at the end of all this agony. Then, she is struck again by the epiphany that it’s not the sun beams pouring down on her, but the cosmic attraction of the pair of blue eyes she has been devoted to a significant portion of her adulthood.

Kara is there, waiting for Lena to take the leap into the light. Right next to her. Next to the whistle of birds bringing back songs they can dance to when the sorrowful soundtrack to her pity dance party stops at dawn, unable to perform amongst swollen eyes and aching lungs.

And, for all of her flaws, Lena does it. Because she has shown Kara all of her hiding spots, and there is not a corner of the world she knows that doesn’t call for her, pleading for the colour she painted into her life as it fades to bring back the scratched black and white tapestry she had tried to hide for so long. 

Lena cannot afford to live in a world without her warm hues, not now that Kara showed her colours that she can’t see with anyone else. 

"There’s big chance of losing you," Kara blurts, out of nowhere, chest heaving and legs crumbling. Her suit is ripped to shreds as the reminder of the end of the old world unfolds behind them. "And I know we have a long way to go, but I swear I'll fight a swarm of evil brothers if that's what you need from me.”

There it is again. 

The heartbreaking honesty escapes Kara's lips as if it were morning prayers, or the memorised lyrics of a favorite song. But never for what they are: angry red marks, raw after they are tattooed on her skin.

She has always been like this, it shouldn’t take Lena by surprise that her words lean closer to a confession of eternal loyalty than the tedious small talk she is used from everyone else. But so many things about this particular relationship are brand new to her, and some of these situations she can't keep up with, no matter how long she studies them under a microscope.

Is the unwavering faith and constant support Kara showers her with that deploys Lena’s defences out of the fences. To leave her barely a shell, fragile and prone to break in the gentlest set of mighty hands she’s ever come across.

There was dark before Kara, then life because of her, but Lena isn’t sure if there’ll be anything more than an empty pit after her. 

Making that decision should be easy, running to her open heart _should_ _be easy_. However, the excruciating pain inflicted on her it's a wound that hasn't yet healed, and the idea of fulfilling her wishes feels like a betrayal to her rationality.

"I don't want you to think I’m asking anything from you," Lena says, digging her fingers in the tense muscle of her shoulders. "I just wanted you to see me as your equal. Your trust was all I needed from the beginning, and you couldn't give it to me. Not even after everything we’ve been through.”

Apparently, for Kara, it’s the last straw. Within seconds, she is in front of her, bent on the scrapped skin of her knees as heavy droplets of terror slide from the look in her eyes that haunts Lena, past the blood and bruises on her face and finally dropping to the ground with a ghostly thud that is lost in the hissing of the flames crackling around them.

“This was never about trust." Her voice is strangled and her eyes are blue, _too_ blue and anguished. "Lena, please, I trust you with my life. I won’t— this can’t be what divides us. We are Kara and Lena, that has to mean something.”

To Lena, it means more than anything else in the world. For Kara’s winning smile was the only reason she came back to life.

They are an atlas with roads and maps that, no matter how twisted their lanes and how easy to get lost where the road is rocky and not paved, always lead to the same place. 

"You pointed at my deepest hurt,” she sneered, baring her teeth. “And dared to call me a villain when this could’ve been avoided if you had had the smallest hint of honesty.”

"No, I didn't mean that!" Kara scrunches her face in that way Lena finds oh _so_ endearing, and her resolve slowly begins to dissolve against her volition. "I'm sorry. It's just… you hurt me, and I couldn't see through all of my fury.”

"That day– when we… you said you couldn't give me the green light of forgiveness, but what about me forgiving you? It hurt me, too," Lena whispers, cradling her heart with trembling hands. "This is so fucked up. I can’t think straight when it comes to you.”

"We're here, aren't we? Lex’s gone and yeah, the world is falling apart. But _we_ are here." 

There is a new version of her that Kara hasn’t met. Born from the ashes of a phoenix that has had so many rebirths that its mystique no longer works the same. Darker, more obsolete to evil without a light to guide her through the other side.

She was so sure that there would be happiness after Kara, but if anything, there was happiness because of her.   
  
  
It’s a state of self imposed subordination that she can’t quite shake off.

Reliance on Kara, who keeps spewing proof that she has a chance in this world that treats her so harshly. Who shows her that they could be the perfect example of abating the toxic patterns of their history. Kara, who betrayed her and yet is the only person actively trying to fix things instead of casting her aside with her heart bleeding out in a vacant platform.

And Lena knows greater things than meandering across the great divide. She's learnt everything available about phenomena that involve the oscillations between patches of earth in the shore of a lake where she first lost everything, she’s pulled all-nighters studying the collision of supercontinents while she watched the people who meant the most to her plunge into a pool of lies. And, although she hasn't figured out _how_ , she's seen the universe conspire on her favour to make this wonderful being cross her path down the lines of what was supposed to be impossible.

There, sitting and fidgeting with the hem of the tattered dress that she has worn since midnight, dappled with the flickers of light smiling at them, Lena has never known a more glorious sunrise than the one the sky bears behind the hopeful smile her best friend wears. 

"You really want this?"

"Want what?"

“I don't know, give this another try.” She’s wording her thoughts like if it hadn’t been the fallout of a friendship, but rather the abolition of a carefully crafted bond bordering the boundaries of something Lena doesn’t dare mention in fear of it not being reciprocated.

Kara readjusts the position of her squat and takes her hands, attentive fingers interwoven with hers. "Sometimes, it’s hard for you to see it, but anyone would be lucky to have a second chance with you.”

"You only say that because–"

“–because I know you, I can't make that go away by making you a villain."

Her laughter is as incredulous as it is jovial, and her rib cage throbs with the latent desire to spill and run away when she realises she is about to discover the conclusion of their story.

It's at her fingertips, and its tendrils wrap her up in a too consuming spell.

"I guess that's the price to pay after seven minutes in heaven...–“ she pauses to mull over, and continues–“with you.”

The words barely leave her mouth, and Kara is pulling her body towards hers, trapping her in an embrace she knows she has no choice but to accept, willingly so. She’s mellow, and beautiful, and _home_ draped over her shoulders, clutching tight as Lena’s edges thaws.

No one ever taught her how to deal with someone who hurt her, the patrons in her household were too busy caring about conquering the world and giving fake niceties that they never thought twice about her. Much less when it was someone she hurt, they would calmly nod at Lena with proud, vile smirks, as if causing discomfort was the only way she could make them notice her. 

But Kara.

_God._

Kara has taught her everything. 

She sees it for what it is now. Lena needs her, and that urgency is born from the same love and adoration coursing through her veins, a warm blooded oath she’s committed to for life.

Despite the hurt and days huddled in bed—the silk of pillowcases that still favours some of Kara’s lush aroma being destroyed by the acid rain leaking from green, sorry eyes—there’s no line in the world she wouldn’t cross to have tears of laughter leaving a stain in her sanctuary, right where Kara used to lay her head. 

“What have you done to me?” Kara chortles and it roars next to Lena’s hairline, where her lips rest.

“Say the word if you think I’m being weird but this feels like–“

“–it was meant to be?” 

“I was going to say that we were never destined to be just friends, however, that works, too.” It’s cocky, and the smirk is wiped off her face when Kara plants a swift peck on dazzled lips, cheeks bursting with red flames when she jolts back, wide eyed and fearing she overstepped.

“Well, someone once said that a– that a Luthor and a Super working together…” She stutters, squealing when Lena pulls her back in by the ends of her cape.

There are a myriad of ways this could end for them, but Lena knows now that as long as Kara stays with her, there will be happiness.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kind of late to the party but this is my birthday ode to miss swift and my weekly ode to supercorp. hope they know they saved my 2020 
> 
> If you made it to this little note, thank you so much for reading and spending your time with me! Feel free to leave kudos and comment if you’re up to, or come to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/luthorhood) to say hi. Hope you're having an amazing day whenever you read this!♡


End file.
